


Roman Dwarf

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This bears absolutely no truth or sanity about the ancient Romans. Just felt like having a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Dwarf

Listerus felt Riminis' eyes on him as he buried himself with one last thrust into Claritia, one of the other household sex slaves. He groaned softly as her body tensed around him, her full throated groan sending shivers up his spine. 

Listerus kissed her deeply before pulling out of her, making sure to keep his legs spread and his buttocks high in the air as his master rushed to complete the sexual act with his wife. Vonaris' sharp cries echoed in the chamber, drowning out the dull slaps of Riminis' hips until the moment of climax, quickly followed by their dual moans. 

Claritia's thighs had fallen open beneath him and he couldn't help but slide his fingers inside her, watching her eyes flutter close as her hands tightened on his shoulders. He pressed his fingers deeper and her back arched off the cushions, a startled sigh escaping her parted lips. Satisfied he had fulfilled his duty for the night, he rose to his knees and turned to seek his master's eyes. 

Usually as dark as laurel leaves, tonight they were a softer verdant, but no less intense. When their gazes connected, Listerus felt the slow turning of his stomach at the desire that bore across the chamber toward him. Riminis had strong appetites that his wife alone could not sate; it was Listerus' duty to ensure his master was well looked after. Bought as a coming-of-age gift to the young Riminis by his father, Listerus had learned quickly what his new young master required of him. 

Tonight he would be summoned to Riminis' bedchamber, though in truth no summons was necessary. He could see the need as clear as the noonday sky on his master's face, and the need burned underneath his skin as well. 

Vonaris touched the backs of her fingers to Riminis' cheek, drawing his attention. Her maids had reclothed her in her toga and she bid him goodnight with a sweet, lingering kiss. "On the morrow, good husband," she murmured as she stroked her fingertips down his bare arm. 

"We shall break fast as the sun rises, gentle wife," Riminis promised as he ran the pad of his thumb along the curve of her breast. 

Riminis turned to watch her leave, his sex beginning to harden between his legs. "Claritia?" 

"Yes, my master," she answered from behind Listerus, though she was still lying on her back. 

Listerus knew how the rest of the evening would go, but until he was given his leave, he stayed on his knees between Claritia's spread thighs. Riminis walked quickly over to them, kneeling on the cushions and running his hand up Listerus' arm, stopping briefly over the gold slave band with the household name etched on it. Feel Riminis' hand at the back of his neck, Listerus tilted his head up to meet Riminis' slow, passionate kiss. When they parted, words were not spoken, but carried out through looks and brief touches. Listerus rose to his feet but didn't immediately dress. Instead, he lingered to watch his master rekindle the fire in Claritia, captivated by the long fingers and quick tongue. When Riminis pressed Claritia's knees back and joined with her, an ache began in Listerus that would have to wait to be assuaged until later that evening. 

As Listerus walked into his chamber, he selected the best fruit and a loaf of bread to offer to the household spirits that Claritia be granted a child that night. Whether it was his seed or Riminis' that created the child was unimportant; only that the spirits were generous and showed favor to the household. 

He had seeded eight children for Riminis; five males and three females. He saw it not as his duty, but an act of love for the house that kept him warm and fed, that he should make the household stronger by increasing its numbers. His standing in the household was just below the physicians and educators of the young children, those skilled in words and numbers. He was valued not just for his sexual expertise, but for the companionship he gave his master, the geniality he showed their guests, the openness and warmth he showed everyone, regardless of their status. 

The night was black, the moonless sky darkening the shadows. Listerus bathed in perfumed oil before slipping amongst the shadows to Riminis' bedchamber. He removed his sandals and tunic before stepping around the bed, to where Riminis awaited him. 

Eyes glowing even in the darkness, Riminis sat up and reached for him immediately. Listerus felt the beloved hands slide up his thighs, fingertips slipping between his loincloth and his skin. He was urged forward by a tug on the knots at his hips, a firm, wet tongue pressing into the indentation on his abdomen, then trailing lower. 

He inhaled sharply as the loincloth fell to the floor, exposing his flesh to the night air. He rested his hands on Riminis' head as his length was taken inside the wet warmth, Riminis' tongue licking up the underside and curling around the tip. Hands kneaded his buttocks and held him still as Riminis took more of him inside his mouth, a cry barely halted from escaping as Riminis swallowed him into his throat. 

He was breathing heavily, keeping himself under tight control as Riminis finished with his sex, drawing him down onto the bed with a deep kiss. The slide of tongues together was still new enough to distract him, but Listerus felt his lover's urgency rubbing against his thigh and broke from the kiss. 

Eyes glittering in the darkness, Riminis turned onto his belly and presented his pale, naked, perfectly muscled ass. Retrieving the bowl of oil from the floor, Listerus coated his fingers and teased his lover with circles around the outside, then just a fingertip pressed inside. The strong thighs parted and the hips rose in indignation and impatience, heightening Listerus' need. No longer teasing, he pressed in and up, holding Riminis steady with his free hand as his lover bucked and moaned into the blankets beneath them. He continued to prepare his lover until Riminis breathed, "Enough." 

Slowly, Riminis turned over, his sex hard and long and touching his belly. Listerus dipped his palm in the oil one last time and stroked himself, watching as Riminis tucked his knees to his chest and held onto his knees, leaving him open and vulnerable. Holding himself steady, Listerus began to press inside, easing his way until the head slipped in and they both groaned at the sensation. 

Listerus rearranged himself, shuffling forward so Riminis could rest his legs on his back, then he lowered himself slowly, watching the changing emotions on his lover's face. When the need grew strong again, he rolled his hips forward, the ache returning as Riminis' head arched back in wantonness. He kissed the exposed neck, licking the skin as he pressed his hips forward again, losing himself in the tightness and the flexing and the low groans of his lover. 

They rocked together, their bodies growing warmer, then hotter as their need consumed them. Listerus buried his head in Riminis' shoulder as the slaps of their skin meeting were drown out by their moans and sighs. Riminis clasped his slave band and Listerus felt the warmth of his lover's seed spill between them, watched the rapture contort his face into something wondrous before giving Riminis what he needed. 

He braced his arms and thrust as hard as he dared, as fast as he dared, moving Riminis up the bed as he emptied himself inside his lover, pressing in deep and holding himself there as long as he could. 

He was still breathing hard when he felt a tongue rasp along his shoulder, licking at the sweat and oil. "You are beautiful, my Listerus." 

He pressed his nose beneath his lover's ear, gusting air over the warm skin. "Not half as beautiful as you, my Riminis." 

With a hiss, Riminis lowered his legs and Listerus slipped out of him. "If we could stay like this," Riminis lamented. 

Listerus kissed his frown. Then kissed him again, licking at the seam of his lips until they parted and he could taste his lover once again. "If we could stay like this," he whispered, unwilling to stop kissing the swollen lips but knowing it was time for him to leave. 

He brought the scented water and washed off his lover's chest and his own, then helped dress Riminis in his night clothes. Listerus redressed himself, but was stopped from walking away by hands at his hips. 

His lover's eyes were shining in the darkness, the plea and the promise filling him with light. He cupped Riminis' cheek, rubbing his thumb over a sharp cheekbone, before tilting his head back for a brief kiss. "Always," he answered, then forced himself to return to his chambers, falling into the sleep of the well-exhausted.


End file.
